kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer
https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/312544 is the Summer film adaptation of ''Kamen Rider Zi-O. It was released on July 26, 2019, double-billed with , while serving as a tribute to Kamen Rider Drive, as well as the Heisei era period of Kamen Rider.https://twitter.com/toei_rider_ZIO/status/1104549180809273344 In the film, Sougo comes face-to-face with Quartzer, who intend to wipe Kamen Rider Drive from history and conspire against his kingship. The catchphrases for the movie are and . The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on January 8, 2020. Synopsis The Quartzers, calling themselves the Wardens of Time, appear after Sougo Tokiwa collected all of the Heisei Ridewatches. A grand conspiracy behind the birth of the King of Time becomes clear... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: The movie is confirmed to be canon by producer Shinichiro Shirakura on Twitter,https://mobile.twitter.com/cron204/status/1214192690310500353?s=21 with director Ryuta Tasaki placing the film's continuity in an alternate timeline.https://www.cinematoday.jp/news/N0110110 *Kamen Rider Zero-One: Unclear, although Zero-One is aware of his status as the first Reiwa-era Rider after the events of ''Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation, the usage of Flying Falcon Progise Key indicated he came from either before episode 6 or after episode 16. Plot Sougo Tokiwa awakens from a dream of seeing a yellow Rider with a grasshopper motif, panicking that this new Rider had taken his place. Soon afterwards, Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz receive an help call from both Go Shijima and Krim Steinbelt, who plead them to go back in time and protect Krim's ancestor from being killed, which would result in Drive's history disappearing should this happen. The team follow through this request and travel to 1575, during the prelude of the famed Battle of Nagashino. Sougo and Geiz infiltrate Oda Nobunaga's ranks, but Geiz ends up taking Nobunaga's place as Nobunaga runs off and tries to court Clara Steinbelt. Discovering her identity as Krim's ancestor, they move in to protect her from being attacked by Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas. As the Battle for Nagashino began, a cowardly Nobunaga pleads Geiz to take his place, which he does. The Nobunaga army wins as history tells, but Geiz later calls Nobunaga out for "changing history". Sougo decides to let Nobunaga do what he wants, as this was "his present". He compares this to when Geiz and Tsukuyomi first came to his timeline, where they were sure Sougo would become Ohma Zi-O, but the future can be changed. After delivering Clara Steinbelt back to her lover Pietro, the team return to 2019, where Krim and Go wait for them and give Sougo the Drive and Mach Ridewatches. However, Woz steals the Ridewatches and presents them to his "true" leader, SOUGO Tokiwa. As a member of Quartzer, it's their job to control all of history to SOUGO's demands, while essentially making Sougo a "kagemusha" of the true SOUGO. SOUGO transforms into Barlckxs and defeats Sougo, later confining him in prison. An imprisoned Sougo angrily asks why Woz betrayed him, which he responded that his true loyalty always lied with SOUGO and left saying he was proud to have called Sougo his "king". Sougo then spoke to another inmate, Takeshi Kinashi, who tells Sougo to owe up to his destiny as the "chosen one". An enraged Geiz later arrives and fights Woz, attempting to convince him to return to them. This served as a distraction to allow Tsukuyomi and Go to release Sougo. Sougo faces Barlckxs again, but he's easily defeated once more as Barlckxs claims that the power of the Heisei era can't affect him. In the middle of the city, SOUGO declares his true goal: through the Ridewatches he'd unify the Heisei era which was broken in unconnected and unfitting settings, rebuilding everything in a unified world view under his control. With the Dai Mazines activating, a singularity is created and everything from the Heisei era in the current world starts being absorbed into it as the first step before the birth of his new world, and even Sougo is pulled towards it.https://youtu.be/5-Z0NOfi6rk However, after losing consciouness, Sougo wakes up in a strange dimension instead. He saw past memories of him as a kid playing with his parents. His younger self declares that he'll become a king in the future. It turns out to be an illusion as Sougo suddenly appeared in a deserted wasteland, in 2068. In there, he is greeted by Ohma Zi-O himself. The future demon king explains that SOUGO's claims are true, and Sougo was never born to be king. In spite of that, his dream leads Sougo to become Ohma Zi-O. Sougo chooses to embrace his dream, even if he wasn't born to do it. Sougo suddenly wakes up back in the present, declaring that he wants to be king to help the world, when the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch materialized. Sougo transforms into Zi-O Ohma Form as a gigantic projection of Ohma Zi-O appeared behind him. Witnessing this, Woz makes a grand speech about Zi-O Ohma Form being the advent of a new history that wasn't in his book. Finally, Zi-O landed in front of Zonjis and Zamonas. Zi-O Ohma Form's arrival is followed by Go Shijima recovering his powers and all main Heisei Riders reappear to join the battle against the Quartzers. Riders also start materializing even from games (The Goriders), theater posters (Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki) and manga (Kuuga). They all help fight the army of Kasshines that appeared across the city. Witnessing Sougo’s quality as the one true king, Woz renounces his Quartzer membership in front of SOUGO before he tears his Oma Advent Calendar apart, stating that history is not set in stone, and that he belonged to the Heisei Riders. With the destruction of his beloved book, the pages fly into space and alters the portal functions. The Dai-Mazines that appeared in space lost their power source and fell like meteors and all 19 previous Heisei Kamen Riders proceed to go to their final forms. Just as Woz revels in the Heisei Riders victory, Barlckxs throws his Revolcane and fatally wounded Woz. Geiz then appeared to support Woz and declared for everyone to stand with their True King. Witnessing Zi-O Ohma Form gallantly battling with Barlckxs and succeeded in destroying the remaining Dai Mazines, Woz passed away. The Heisei Riders also successfully defeat Zonjis and Zamonas. Cornered, Barlckxs then uses Kamen Rider Black RX BioRider and J's Ridewatch to transform into a liquefied giant and attacking all Heisei Riders present. However, Sougo remains defiant. He, with all Heisei Riders then use their combined Rider Kicks and penetrated Barlckxs last shield (a gigantic, liquefied board), dealing the finishing blow. In disbelief, Barlckxs shows the damaged board, now imprinted with Heisei in Kanji before exploding, killing the Leader of Quartzer for good. With the defeat of Barlckxs, Geiz and Tsukuyomi disappeared because the future is now unknown. In spite of that, they're happy because it means they accomplished their mission. The other Quartzer reappear before Sougo Tokiwa, asking if he is fine with the world as it is, disjointed and lacking unity, and he replies that he is fine with it because life is like that. They tell him they're interested in seeing how his future will turn out. When returning home, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz are mysteriously restored, waiting for him. Post-Credit Scene Back in the scene of the battle, Kamen Rider Zonjis has recovered. He claims to be the one who will rule over the Reiwa era. However, the Rider from Sougo's dream, Kamen Rider Zero-One appears and announces he is the first Kamen Rider of the Reiwa era. Zero-One fends off the Kasshines and defeats Zonjis using Flying Falcon, putting an end to his ambitions. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Kamen Sentai Gorider And Introducing Zero-One Allies *Tsukuyomi *Oda Nobunaga *Gyuzo *Clara Steinbelt *Pietro Villains Quartzer *Kasshine Other *Swartz (flashback) Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Ohma Zi-O Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : ISSA * : https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20190525-00000030-mantan-ent * : * : https://dengekionline.com/articles/2383/ * : * : * : * : * : * : Caleb Bryant *Quartzer Member: DA PUMP (YORI, TOMO, KIMI, U-YEAH, KENZO, DAICHI) *Sougo Tokiwa (Child): * : Returning Cast * : * : Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II, GrandZi-O, Ohma Zi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Barlckxs ***Barlckxs, Bio Rider, J **Zonjis ***Zonjis, Robo Rider **Zamonas ***Zamonas *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, GrandZi-O, Ohma Form **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Double CycloneJoker, Den-O Sword Form, Drive Type Speed, Faiz, Gaim Orange Arms, Kuuga Mighty Form, Fourze Base States, Ghost Ore Damashii, Wizard Flame Style, Hibiki *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O/Zi-O Ohma Form:' **Saikyo Zikan Girade OQ summoned Riders 1.png|Faiz, Den-O, Drive, Double and Gaim being summoned OQ summoned Riders 2.png|Fourze, Ghost, Kuuga, Hibiki and Wizard being summoned Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Shinobi, Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futurering Shinobi, Woz GingaWakusei Signal Bikes *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach Advent Cards *'Cards used' **Ryuki: ***Sword Vent, Dragreder, Survive Rekka *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Saber, Drag-Visor Zwei *'Form Used:' **Ryuki, Ryuki Survive Rouze Cards *'Rouze Card Use:' **Change, Evolution *'Form used:' **Blade, King Form Fuestles *'Fuestle Used:' ** Doran Fuestle, Tatsulot Fuestle *'Forms Used:' **Kiva, Emperor Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: N/A **'Forms:' ***Complete Form Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Xtreme **Body - Joker, Xtreme *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme O Medals *'Medal Used:' **Head - Taka, Ptera **Arms - Tora, Tricera **Legs - Batta, Tyranno *'Combo Changes:' **Tatoba Combo, Putotyra Combo Astroswitches *'Astroswitch Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Cosmic **Cross - Launcher **Triangle - Drill **Square - Radar *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Wizard Rings *'Wizard Ring Used:' **Flame, Dragorise, Infinity *'Style Changes:' **Flame Style, Infinity Style Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim ***Orange, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Zangetsu ***Kachidoki *'Arms Change:' **Gaim ***Orange Arms, Kiwami Arms **Zangetsu ***Kachidoki Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Banaspear, DJ Gun *'Weapon Used:' **Zangetsu ***Hinawa Tenga DJ-Ju (Taiken Mode), Kachidoki Flag (Bata) Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Tridoron *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **N/A Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Mugen *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Mugen Damashii Rider Gashats *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Muteki Gamer Fullbottles * Bottle used: **Biotic: Rabbit **Abiotic: Tank **Other: Genius * Form(s) used: ** RabbitTank Form, Genius Form Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon *'Form Used:' **Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon Other Form Changes *Kuuga: Mighty, Ultimate *Agito: Ground, Shining *Faiz: Faiz, Blaster Form *Hibiki: Hibiki, Armed *Kabuto: Rider Form, Hyper Form *Den-O: Sword Form, Liner Form Theme song *P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~, by DA PUMPhttps://twitter.com/DAPUMPJP/status/1139148512048734208 International Releases The film saw its first international release in Thailand for a limited time starting on August 31, 2019, with both a Thai dub and the original Japanese-language showing with Thai subtitles. The film was also released in Malaysia on October 19, 2019, available with both a Malaysian dub and the original Japanese-language with Malaysian subtitles. The film was also released in Singapore on November 23, 2019. The film was also released in Hong Kong on November 28, 2019, available in the original Japanese-language with Cantonese subtitles. It was also released in Taiwan on December 13, 2019, available in Japanese language with Traditional Chinese subtitles. The film also began streaming in mainland China on Tencent Video starting on January 8, 2020. An opening night ceremony for the film was held on December 21 in Shanghai prior to the release. OQkamenriderzio00450.jpg|Malaysia poster MASKED-RIDER-ZI-O-The-Movie-Over-Quartzer_cover-1.jpg|Thailand promotion banner OQ hk poster.jpg|Hong Kong poster OQ tw poster.jpg|Taiwan poster OQ_mainland_China_poster.jpg|Mainland China poster Errors *The sounds for each of Go's transformation into Mach were mistimed as the sounds appeared to be delayed. **Similar delays in sound occur during the scene where the past Riders all transform into their final forms. *When Jogen activates his Ridewatch, the Anotherwatch activation sound is played instead of the standard Ridewatch sound. *After Go gave Sougo the Mach Ridewatch, the timeline changed and he lost his memories. However, he suddenly regains his memories back in the next scenes. *When GrandZi-O fighting with Barlckxs, a "Kabuto" sound is played, however there is no sign for Kabuto being summoned. *When the dragons were summoned, Wizardragon appears in the real world despite him still trapped within Haruto's Underworld and can only be AxeCalibur when Wizard assumes Infinity Form. One explanation how Wizard could've summoned Wizardragon is by using the Miracle Wizard Ring. *Instead of inserting Rider Pass into DenKamen Sword, Den-O accessed Liner Form by dialing K-Taros first before attaching it to his belt, a method used for accessing Climax Form by Imagin. However the K-Taros is used on his belt in Liner Form. *When OOO transforms into Putotyra Combo, the scanning sound is heard twice. Deleted Scenes *During filming, Kikaider 01 was introduced by Woz in front of the civilians, likely as an intentional misdirect by the producers and crew as a means to hide the reveal of Kamen Rider Zero-One from the extras on set, while still getting the scene to work as intended due to the similarities in both characters' names (Kikaider 01 and Zero-One). Zero-One's scenes were later filmed separately, replacing Kikaider 01 entirely, with Zero-One being digitally superimposed over the background of the audience in some scenes. *Barlckxs was supposed to have a sword fight against Zi-O Ohma Form, however this was cut for unknown reasons. Notes *'Ridewatch Count at movie end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Mach, Ohma Zi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone **'Watches in Unknown possession': Barlckxs, Zonjis, Zamonas, Black RX, Bio Rider, Robo Rider, Shin, ZO, J, Amazon Omega, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Neo *This is the second summer film to be released in July. *This is the first movie to be released in the Reiwa era.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2019/03/japan-enters-the-reiwa-era-on-may-1st/ *As with Build's summer film, this movie is also named after its series' theme song, with the film's theme song being sung by the featuring artist of the show's theme song. *Its three villainous Riders' names and designs take elements from and represent series that have aired in the Heisei Era, but do not fall under the Heisei series classification: **Barlckxs - Kamen Rider Black RX: The first Kamen Rider television series broadcasting in Heisei Era, but was counted as a Showa series. **Zonjis - Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO, and Kamen Rider J: All 3 films were released in the Heisei Era but were counted as Showa Rider films due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori. **Zamonas - Kamen Rider Amazons: A net series based on re-imagination of a Showa Rider which premiered in the Heisei Era but not counted as a main installment of the Heisei Riders series. ***Coincidentally, all three Riders' names end with the same pronunciation: . *Some Kamen Riders (plus Ankh's hand) can be spotted in the background of the movie poster but they didn't show up in the actual movie: G3-X, Zolda, Orga, Caucasus, Ixa, Skull, Eternal, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Ryugen, 3, Dark Drive, Genm Zombie Gamer, Poppy, & Grease. *Krim Steinbelt's ancestor living in the Sengoku period Japan is a reference to the fact his actor, Chris Peppler, is an actual descendant of , a Sengoku period warlord who betrayed and murdered . **Coincidentally, Mitsuhide Nira is a character named after Akechi Mitsuhide, who is, in fact, a corrupt police officer aligned with the Roidmudes who set up Shinnosuke Tomari after he is revealed to be the culprit of his father's murder. *In the first act, Go mentions that he fought "forces from the future" before, referring to the events of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. *Kamen Rider Shinobi's transformation jingle could be heard in some of the Sengoku Period scenes. *A new transformation sequence of GrandZi-O is featured in this movie, as the Legend Rider statue is larger, and appearing in the sky instead of from the ground. *Kamen Rider 1's transformation sounds can be heard during Kamen Norider's conversation with Sougo. *Kamen Rider Decade appears in his original Decadriver, instead of the Neo Decadriver version obtained in TV series. Producer Shinichiro Shirakura revealed that this version of Decade originates from 2009.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1219280889378529280 **This isn't the first instance where Decade uses his original Decadriver again as shown in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, although the difference is that the latter film takes place before his appearance in Zi-O. *This film marks the first on-screen appearance of: **The licensed debut of Takeshi Kinashi/Kamen Norider in Kamen Rider Series since the original parody show was discontinued after the production team received Toei's warning in 1991. **Kamen Rider G after his one-off debut special Kamen Rider G. **Yusuke Godai from the alternate continuity of the Kamen Rider Kuuga manga. **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms since his appearance in the stage play, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden-. *How Sougo's acquisition of Ohma Form affected Tsukuyomi's existence is not revealed in the movie, as she belongs to a different timeline. *After the post-credits scene, the film is dedicated to Yoshinori Watanabe, who sadly passed away in 2019. *In one scene, Woz breaks the fourth wall, explaining that if he dressed up, the "viewers" would be confused. **In a later scene, when Woz explains the Heisei Riders to an imprisoned Sougo, he breaks the fourth wall again but does it more subtlety this time. **After Woz resigns from being a Quartzer, he breaks the fourth wall by thanking the audience for joining him on his journey before proclaiming that he'll live how he wants to. External Links *Official website References Category:Summer Movies Category:Crossovers